Prior to the disclosed invention, cargo pallets were used to ship cargo from a shipper to a receiver. Cargo pallets provide a number of advantages including a capacity to hold heavy loads and a capacity to accommodate a fork from a forklift. However, transporting cargo pallets back to a shipper has been expensive because of the large amount of room a relatively small number of pallets require. The present invention solves this problem.